theconsiliumbythefandomcom-20200215-history
Dreadnaught
Dreadnaught was a Moros of the Silver Ladder. She was a member of the Wicked Sisters and held the rank of Sentinel in the Preston Consilium. History The girl who would become Dreadnaught was always one of the biggest girls in her school. Her growth spurts were off the chart; she was always the first to get one, too. Her strength was encouraged by her grandfather, proprietor of a local gym, and she started showing what she could do aged fourteen. By sixteen, she was acting as enforcer for a drug dealer attending to Preston's schoolchildren. At seventeen, with her dealer friend dead, she escaped the same fate only by agreeing, at knifepoint, to take a theoretically-lethal quantity of cocaine, the idea being that her death next to her supporter would stand as a testimony to the threat posed by the gang who had brought them down. She fought the drug the whole way, and somehow, in the middle of Awakening on the cusp of death, she burned out the drug's effects before they would have killed her. Nobody ever messed with Dreadnaught after that. Nobody quite dared. She'd made a mess of her sixth form career by then, between the frequent truancy and the mental breakdown. Her mother and father were not impressed, but their attitude to her didn't matter; by then, she'd caught the eye of Caradoc of the Ministers, and was being groomed in the mystical world. He gave her a job making deliveries, but between the job itself, her own activities, and the duties demanded of her as a Silver Ladder, her parents assumed her source of income to be entirely criminal. They turned her in to the police, and her work for the Ladder included enough criminal activity that she spent her eighteenth birthday in prison in Lancaster. This would not be her last visit to the facility. Shortly afterward, she was again confronted with two girls from her school, sisters. They came back into her life due to their own recent Awakenings, having entered the Silver Ladder and chosen the Shadow Names of Scylla and Charybdis. Though never friends before, now Dreadnaught wasn't the only one to have power, and respect blossomed into friendship. They quickly filed to become the Wicked Sisters, and as that group gained power, the three grew closer together. Dreadnaught's activities in particular caught the attention of de Molay, who invited the trio into his expanding power bloc alongside the Poor Knights. Scylla and Charybdis functioned as political Whips, while Dreadnaught, nursing a crush on de Molay she refused to allow herself to recognise, fell in with his plans. She had direct and conscious designs on new arrival Buckminster, but he refused her advances with sufficient politesse to escape without injury. De Molay's sadism served in Dreadnaught's eyes as an excellent example, though she soon outstripped him in invention - though not in the focus with which he performed. However, a Moros can be very cruel when she's motivated... Discovering that she couldn't be everywhere at once, Dreadnaught looked for an apprentice, and found a highly unwilling one in Mandrake. Handy with his fists and a member of the Perfected Adepts, Mandrake seemed to her to be an ideal lieutenant. His resistance overcome by extensive threats to his Cabal, the Court, he started to join in her strongarm expeditions, though typically drew the line at torture. Dreadnaught was one of the Preston delegates to the North-Western Convocation of 2014, at which she attempted to abduct Hagstone to ensure her safety but was brought down by Rowntree, Pallas, Rayth and Hagstone herself. In the ensuing trials she was expelled from the Consilium and its surrounding Consilia for at minimum the duration of a term as indentured combatant in the ongoing Canadian conflict. She's probably happier there. Category:NPCs Category:The Wicked Sisters Category:The Preston Consilium Category:Silver Ladder Category:Moros